pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Mariana Web
Przeglądając nocną porą 4chan /x/ w poszukiwaniu jakiś creepy historyjek anonów natknąłem się na temat o Deep Webie. Anony zaczęły wymieniać się ciekawymi stronami z zawartością typu budowanie bomby, czy też słynny silkroad (Czarny market). Temat został stworzony do wymiany ciekawych stron z powodu ostatnich sytuacji z Freedom Hostingiem, którego twórca oraz główny administrator został aresztowany przez FBI, oraz powołano specjalny oddział do deanonimizacji osób przebywających na stronach postawionych na serwerach FH, wrzucając exploity które demaskują twoje prawdziwe IP (Więcej o Torze na Wikipedii). Temat jak na nocny ruch był całkiem duży, ale najbardziej przykuło mnie "Mariana Web". Zapytasz się czym jest Sieć Mariana? Jest to sieć niedostępna dla zwykłych ludzi ze środowiska Klarnetu, zaś zawartość która tam się znajduje jest niesamowita. Do czego zmierzam? Sieć Mariana jest nazwana "5 poziomem internetów". Zapytasz się pewnie jak wejść do tej sieci? Nie jest to proste, nie da się wejść przez zwyczajne przeglądarki, a tym bardziej z Torem na Windowsie. Sieć jest typem architektury kodu strukturalnego, który jest oparty na dynamice kwantowej. Jest to niestabilne środowisko w większości sytuacji, ale kiedy jest dostępna pod pewnymi warunkami, architektura jest stabilniejsza przez użytkownika, zaś kod, który nie przestrzega tradycyjnego prawa kwantowego jest bardzo cenny, czyli żeby do takiej sieci się dostać trzeba posiadać Komputer Kwantowy, Stacjonarne czy też Laptopy/Tablety?Netbooki nie wchodzą w grę. Niektórzy twierdzą ze to typowa Miejska Legenda, a informacje w Google które mnie doprowadziły, to jedynie kilka ciekawych rekordów oraz shitstormy czy Mariana istnieje. Więc, co takiego się tam znajduje? Legenda głosi że znajduje się tam wszystko, Eksperymenty doktora J. Mengele, Sukcesy oraz wynalazki N. Tesli (Skany jego zeszytu z projektami który został wykradziony z hotelu przez rząd USA, znajdowały się m.in. projekt Wehikułu czasu, Promień śmierci itp.), Prawdziwa lokalizacja Atlantydy, prawdziwe filmy Snuff, Snuff CP oraz wiele więcej chorego gówna, w tym zakazane książki, oraz wykradzione dokumenty rządowe z Pentagonu czy innych instytucji państwowych warte miliony dolarów. Kolejna miejska legenda która przykuła moja uwagę to to, że istnieje pewien portal społecznościowy ludzi którzy oficjalnie zostali uznani za zmarłych. Najbardziej co mnie we wszystkim intryguje to fakt, że ci ludzie mają wielki wpływ na kulturę i społeczeństwo. Każdy pewnie czytając informacje chciałby odwiedzić Sieć Mariany żeby posiadać wiedzę która tam się znajduje, ale gdyby to było takie łatwe to każdy z nas miałby dostęp do sieci. Dlatego dużo osób próbuje sił w szukaniu 5 poziomu czeluści internetu. Pojawiło się dużo trolli w temacie o Deep Webie, dużo osób pisało że to tylko legenda i nic takiego nie ma, bo cały Deep Web składa się z Dziecięcej pornografii i Trolli. Garstka osób twierdzi ze była na tej sieci, twierdząc tyle że przez tydzień albo nawet miesiąc szukała instrukcji by dostać się tam. Informacje jakie tam znaleźli były wręcz niesamowite, lecz nikt z tych osób nie potrafił się przełamać by cokolwiek zapostować w temacie, jakieś zdjęcie, screen czy jakikolwiek pdf... nic. Najdziwniejszą rzeczą jest to że ludzie, którzy rzekomo byli w tej sieci stwierdzili że coś ich zaczyna śledzić, obserwuje każdy ich ruch. Paranoicznie bali się o swoje życie. Jako że anony błagały osoby aby zdradziły sekret sieci Mariana, nikt się nie odezwał. O 5 rano wyłączyłem komputer i udałem się do mego łoża. Następnego dnia, gdy chciałem sprawdzić jak toczą się losy tematu o Sieci Mariana, temat spadł albo został usunięty przez moderatora. Prawdopodobnie to drugie, ponieważ zakładając wątek na /x/ dostałem permbana, a wszelkie wzmianki o Sieci są karane banem na wszystkich deskach, jak również i na /b/. Przysłowie "Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła" ma sens, jak również "Niewiedza zabija, wiedza zamorduje" ma coś wspólnego z tą siecią. Dlatego sieć Mariana jest trudno dostępna dla zwykłych szarych ludzi, którzy lubią czytać creepypasty :P Powiązane * Search for marianas web - prawdopodobnie jedyna osoba która była i odważyła się opisać co tam się dzieje (wirutlana mapa mózgu, to juz się dzieje) Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie